Episode 7641 (13th October 2016)
Plot James confronts Emma about the bottle of morphine and drugging him. Instead of giving James some answers, Emma heads upstairs to deal with the dead cat. Priya catches Rakesh just as he's about to head into the police station. She tells her husband the only way she's going home is if he's with her. Adam struggles to comprehend that Holly is really gone. The conversation turns to marriage and Victoria insists both Robert and Aaron would make great husbands. Moira appears in the pub where Pete apologises for James not attending the service. Emma returns from disposing of the cat and James quizzes her about drugging his food. Emma reminds James she's a nurse, and insists his other pain killers aren't strong enough, adamant she knows what she is doing. Emma admits she shouldn't have given him the morphine, but questions why James always thinks the worst of her. Ashley tells Laurel that the radio station will be airing his interview soon, just before Dotty's christening. Harriet calls round to Mulberry Cottage and reveals that there might not be a christening. Emma tells James that all she is trying to do is look after him, and he hasn't even mentioned any of the work she has put in to bring the farm up to scratch. Jai attends the wake and Adam thanks him for turning up, unlike Cain. Moira insists Cain never cared about either her or Holly. When she realises Cain has overheard her, Moira rushes out of the pub. James compliments Emma on the hard works he has put in on the farm. He explains he wants to see the boys, but Emma concludes he's leaving her. James protest he isn't but takes a step back on and falls to the ground. He instructs Emma to call an ambulance, but she doesn't. Adam tells Moira that she doesn't need to be strong for him. Moira explains she doesn't feel strong, and today was the worst day of her life, as she had to watch her baby being put in the ground and she's never felt so alone. Charity finds Cain in the backroom and asks him where he went, but Cain refuses to answer and goes to walk out. Charity insists she wants to join him and suggests they could go and get drunk and book into a hotel. Emma takes James back to bed. Rakesh and Priya sit outside the Mill, where Rakesh admits he is sorrier than she'll ever know, but Priya struggles to get her head around the amount of lies he has told all because of pride. Priya reminds him of their wedding vows, and Rakesh can't believe it when his wife says they can get through this. Rebecca and Lachlan play videos games, and Rebecca reminds her nephew that he can talk to her about anything. Harriet, Ashley and Laurel return after surveying the wasps nest in the church. Harriet suggests they reschedule the christening, but Ashley is adamant that they shouldn't, and suggest he calls in a favour an old friend. Emma texts Pete from James' phone before smashing it up. James watches from the window as Emma destroys the device. Rishi wonders if Rakesh went through with telling the police, just as Priya and Rakesh turn up in the pub. Priya vows to stand by her husband. Jai threatens to go to the police, so Priya threatens to report some of the misdeeds in Jai's past. Rakesh explains he knows how lucky he is to be getting a second chance, and he'll do everything he can to make things up. Rebecca tells Robert that she didn't get any indication that he was gay when they were sleeping together and questions if that was why he begged her to come to the village. James shakes in pain as he realises Emma hasn't called an ambulance. He asks Emma to give him the morphine and falls asleep almost immediately. When Emma has leaves the bedroom, locking James in, he opens his eyes. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *Wylie's Farm - Kitchen, James and Emma's bedroom and exterior *Hotten Police Station - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Grass adjacent to Mill Cottage *Home Farm - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes